Camping is becoming a more popular hobby as a greater percentage of the population is concentrated in cities. Many families enjoy weekend outings utilizing a tent for sleeping where they have the opportunity to fully enjoy the out-of-doors. A problem with camping is that of bathing. While some parks have shower facilities, most camping areas of the United States do not have bathing facilities. In addition, many campers prefer areas away from as many of the amenities of civilization as possible, and therefore prefer areas where public bathing facilities are not available.
The present invention is directed towards a lightweight, portable apparatus which can be collapsed into a small volume and which can be used to provide a highly convenient facility for bathing. The invention is particularly directed towards a type of shower including an open top vessel with means for supporting it at an elevated position, such as by ropes which can be attached to a tree limb. The vessels may be filled with water which, if the bather prefers, has previously been heated over a campfire. The bather may then use the portable shower for bathing in complete privacy and comfort, and after use, the device can be easily taken down and collapsed for storage and transportation.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved portable shower.
More specifically, an object of this invention is to provide a portable shower, including an open top vessel which is of design to receive a quantity of water therein, and including means of attaching a shower curtain around the vessel, means of supporting the vessel in an elevated position such as by attachment to a tree limb, and means for controlling the water discharge from the vessel onto a bather below the vessel.
These general objects as well as other and more specific objects of the invention will be fulfilled in the following description and claims, taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.